trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Food
As the name of this House implies, this House is one big cafeteria with all the expert chefs ready to cook. The Grand Chef Trio The Guards of the House of Food Gordon Ramsey - God of Perfectionist Cooking Kirby - God of Extreme Omnivores Takeshi Kaga - God of Cuisine Ambiguous Rank Jan Akiyama - God of Chinese Cookery Overdeities Beerus - Godly Maintainer of Universal Balance Through Destruction and God of Pudding Greater GodsCategory:Houses Famine the Horseman Dr. Hannibal Lecter -God of Cannibals, Ruining interrogations and Serial Killers Pac Man - God of Gluttony, Champion of the Arcade Popeye - God of Trademark Favorite Foods and Strength-Giving Foods Starjun - Evil God of Chefs Intermediate Gods Aila Jyrkiäinen - Goddess of Those Who Quit Their Old Jobs in an Epic Fashion Patron Saint of Meat Buns Akihiko Sanada - Patron God of Protein Foods Andrew Zimmern - God of Strange and Unusual Food Chie Satonaka - Patron Goddess of Steak Deviljho - God of Gluttonous Menaces The Greedy - God of Autocannibalism Jabba the Hutt - God of Disgusting Table Manners Johnny Appleseed - God of Apples Masaharu Morimoto - God of Cooking Duels Nancy Botwin - Goddess of "Baked" Goods The Three Stooges - Gods of Pieing Uncle Iroh - God of Tea and Cool Old Guys Lesser Gods Bunta Fujiwara - God of Tofu Cana Alberona - Goddess of Booze and Binge Drinkers Chase - God of Food Fights, Chef of Anthropomorphic Food Darth Nihilus - God of Unnatural Hunger Derpy Hooves - Goddess of Ascended Extras and Muffins Gangplank - God of Oranges Godot - God of Coffee Grandma Stuffum - Goddess who Fattens Her Victims Ika Musume - Goddess of Seafood, The Food Chain and Perma-hats Kazuma Azuma - God of Bread Kei Kugimiya - Goddess of Favorite Foods That Only She Can Stomach Kero - God of Sweet Connosieurs and Guardian Beast of the Clow Book Kusuha Mizuha - Goddess of "Health Drinks" Kyouko Sakura - Goddess of Pocky and Constantly Chewing on Something Mr. Champloo - God of Martial Artist Chefs Ned - God of Pie and Waking the Dead Sanji - God of Team Chefs Sima Shi - God Who Gets Angry at Losing His Food Soda Popinski - Herald of Drunk Russians and God of Ambiguously Alcoholic Drinks Stocking Anarchy - Goddess of Sweets Tae Shimura - Goddess of Horrible Cooking Tiger - God of Vegetarian Carnivores Toriko and Komatsu - Gods of Supreme Chefs, and Power-Up Food Vladmir Taltos - God of Easterner Quisine, Both Cooking and Eating Willy Wonka - God of Easterner Quisine, Both Cooking and Eating Yomi - Goddess of Bean Sprouts Demigods Alton Brown - God of Cooking Shows Aoi Asahina - Goddess of Donuts Ayu Tsukimiya - Goddess of Taiyaki Letitia Cropley - Goddess of Experimental Cuisine Matsomoto "Arnold" Takahashi - God of Local Hangouts Nakiri Erina - Goddess of Picky Eaters Rock Lee - God of Extremely Low Alcohol Tolerance and Drunken Combat Sasha Blouse - Goddess of Potatoes Tiana - Goddess of the Dish Dash and Hard-Working Women The Farmer - God of Agriculture The Most Interesting Man in the World - God of Classy Alcohol The Regular Ordinary Swedish Chef - God of Mayonnaise Yukihira Souma - God of Experimental Cooking to Produce Orgasmic-ally Wonderful or Comically Bad Food Quasideities Banica Conchita - Goddess of Defying Physics Bob Belcher - God of The Hamburger and Catering Chiyoko Shiraishi - Goddess of Cosplay Cafes Cookie Monster - God of Cookies Mello - God of Chocoholics Moe Syzlak - God of Bartending